This invention relates to a self-contained unit for use in preventing clogging in air conditioning condensate drain pans and in particular to a novel container cap for a container having anti-bacterial chemicals therein, the cap improving the diffusion of anti-bacterial chemicals into the drain pan to prevent slime accumulation thereon.
The overflow of water caused by clogged air conditioning condensate drains has been particularly problematical to users of individual air conditioning units, commercial air handlers, and centrally air conditioned buildings utilizing fan coil convectors. The large amount of bacteria which breeds in the condensate collects in the condensate drain pans and drain lines, a slime being formed, thereby restricting the drain-off. Because such drain pans are shallow due to space considerations, overflow of the drain pans often occurs, resulting in flooding.
Heretofore, clogging prevention has been achieved by utilizing packages having several tablets of various sizes formed of anti-bacterial chemicals disposed on a sponge bedding, the sponge bedding being utilized to provide a source of condensate wetting. A plastic envelope encapsulates the entire assembly, the envelope having a plurality of holes die cut therein to thereby allow water to be introduced into contact with the sponge bedding. The condensate in the sponge dissolves the tablet and diffuses the anti-bacterial chemicals into the main body of the pan water. Although such devices eliminates slime accumulation they have been less than completely satisfactory.
One problem with the tablets are their shape. Because the tablets are round, as the tablet dissolves, the rate of dissolve accelerates. This acceleration is particularly accentuated when the tablet package becomes immersed in the fluid. Accordingly, care has to be taken to raise the envelopes so that they are not totally submerged in the condensate pan thereby requiring additional structural elements to raise the tablets above the immersion level. Furthermore, the quick rate at which the tablets dissolves when totally submerged cause the tablets to be consumed quickly, thereby not providing protection after a short period of time. Moreover, although the tablets have to be raised so as not to be totally submerged in the water, the bottom of the envelope containing the tablets has to be resting in the condensate to maintain a chemical transfer, such positioning not being easily accomplished. Accordingly, in view of the above noted disadvantages of the prior art, a clog prevention device which is independent of the level of water and is able to evenly regulate the diffusion of the anti-bacterial chemicals into the condensate drain pan is particularly desired.